Cuban Cutie Crossdresser!
by MaddieRawr354
Summary: Deuce losses a bet to the girls, now he has to dress as a... dun, dun, dun,: MAID. How will Ty react to our cuban cutie's new outfit? Read and find out!


**Cuban Cutie… Crossdresser?**

**By: MaddieRawr354**

**I love this couple to no end. Ty and Deuce are so~ cute together. I am a major raging yaoi/slash fangirl, and this is my first fluffy story. It contains no pervy sex driven scence's, *Aww poor you :"( * but it does have some kisses. Warning: Male on Male ****content and cross dressing! Beware if you no**** likey, then no ready~! Also, no copy right intended, I own none of the characters, sadly ~ ;3**

" I told you, no! I am not wearing that... ever. Period." Deuce said crossing his arms over his chest, a heated blush spreading across his face at the very idea of wearing something so ridiculous.

"Aw~ but you'll look so adorable-"

"Well, as adorable as you're ever gonna get" Cece whispered cutting Rocky off. She's never been very good at the quiet part in whispering.

"Hey! I'm plenty adorable!" Deuce exclaimed with a _hmph, _offended by Cece's remark. Rocky exhaled deeply through her nose, getting annoyed with having to plead with Deuce over what he had already agreed to do. The two started bickering and that's when, unusually, Rocky lost her calm.

"Enough!" Rocky shouted over them. "Cece, it's embarrassing for him to do. That's why he's so reluctant." Deuce snickered. "And you!" He quickly shut up. "It was a bet. You have to do it because you lost. Now go get dressed!" She handed him the bag which included the outfit he was permitted to wear and various accessories that accompanied it. With slumped shoulders he walked into Cece's bathroom to change.

15 minutes later

"Do I have to come out? I look like... ehh~" He groaned in dismay.

"Yes, you have to come out. Now let's take a look at cha, princess" Cece teased.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that" Deuce yelled from behind the door, trying to stall.

"Come. Out. Now" Rocky said in a slow voice. She was getting surprisingly scary. With a sigh Deuce, ever so, decelerated crept the door open so it made that eerie sound when wind blows your door and you could have sworn it moved on its own. Cece, ever the impatient one, pulled the door from Deuces hand abrupedly open. As the door came to a halt both girls gasped.

"N'aww~" They both said in synch, even Cece who was mocking him at first.

Deuce stood in the doorway blushing like crazy, awkwardly pulling down the ends of his... _dress _and holding onto his real clothes. He was now in a maid costume, black mini dress with white ruffles. A frilly white head piece was protruding from his combed down brown hair. His collar, gloves, and knee high socks were laced with white. The shoes were black with buckles.

"You look cute", Cece concluded with a small smile and ever one for the theatrics, she whipped an imaginary tear from her eyes while adding: " My little boy girl is all grown up!" She was treating this as timidly as she could, while Rocky had her hands clasped together in utter awe.

"It looks beautiful!" You see, Rocky had spent part of her summer making it, but never had a person that would try it on. Cece agreed to do it but was to skinny to actually fill the whole piece out. The bet was made for Deuce to bring her creation to life. She has always been not only a model student and dancing star, but also an amazing designer. There was nothing this girl couldn't do if she put her mind to it!

Deuce gulped, "What if Ty or Flinn see me in this? I'll be scarred for life, and people will think I'm a transvestite."

"You should have thought of that before making the bet. You should have known you'd be no match for us and our skills! You should have known that when you stuff an ostrich you make gulasto!" Rocky face palmed at the last one but agreed that Deuce should have thought ahead. She grabbed the clothes from Deuces hands, putting them down in a bag and next to Cece's door to her room.

" Flinn's got a P.A.L soccer game so he won't be home soon anyway. So he won't be home until around dinner" Cece reassured, taking pity on him.

"I still don't want Ty to see me like this" Deuce confessed fully stepping out of the bathroom. He was trying, but to no avail, to pull down the maid skirt because it was riding up.

"See you like what? Oh... my... God..." Ty rounded the corner before his eye balls practically popped out of his head and not only did he drop his water bottle but his jaw also.

"Um... it's not what it looks like" Rocky hurriedly conceded.

" ... You see nothing..." Cece added waving her hands around his face. Ty just kept starring, and Deuce was turning redder by the minute. Just as Ty was about to open his mouth, the Cuban cutie darted back into the bathroom, locking the doors as he entered.

"Nice going, Ty" Rocky angrily whispered.

"I... I didn't do anything. At least I didn't mean too. I was just surprised; shocked ..." he trailed off but internally added _turned on. _ "Would you mind telling me why he's in a" Ty cleared his through. "Um... maid costume?" The girls explained that it was a simple bet. Whoever could get Flinn to go to bed after drinking two and a half energy drinks win's. The winner could ask the loser to do one thing that they really wanted, and the loser would have to comply. After the whole tale of how Deuce came to be "Deanna" he still hadn't come out of the bathroom. There were some odd noises coming from his end of the door and they were fairly certain he was crying, though none of them would admit it.

"Why don't you give me a minute" Ty gestured to the door.

"Sure" the girls said, giving a worried look in the bathroom, where Deuce was, direction. When Ty heard the door click, gesticulating that they had left, he gingerly knocked on the door.

"Deuce, open up." Nothing.

"Please." Silence.

Ty walked away from the door and routed through Cece's cabinet of hair supplies, he pulled out a bobby pin, and made his way back to the door. He broke into the bathroom to find Deuce huddled up, knees retracted into his chest and, startled by the sudden intrusion, tear rimmed eyes open wide in fear. A blush was visible upon his delicate features, and because of his positioning Ty's mind was stuck on repeat: _Don't look up his dress. Don't look up his dress. Don't look up his dress._ The Cuban cutie turned his head away in shame, misinterpreting Ty's starring. He'd always liked Ty more than a friend but was too afraid to admit it. If Ty didn't know he was gay before, he probably knew now. _He won't want to be friends anymore... _Deuce's thoughts only made him tear up more.

Unexpectedly, for both of them, Ty kneeled down and placed a hand on Deuce's cheek. Whipping away the smaller boys tears with his thumb.

"You're too cute."

Deuce looked at him astonished, "I... you... wha-" His rambling was cut off by Ty's warm lips on his.

"I've liked you for some time now. Y'know that?"

"I- I liked you too, I still do..." They sat in quietness for a minute or two, digesting their discoveries. "Does this mean you want to be boyfriends?" Deuce inquired, breaking the silence, and fidgeting nervously.

"Only if you wear that for me again when no one else is around." Ty replied cheekily, placing his hand on the younger boys' side, not nearly as nervous.

"Only for you." Deuce admitted with a small smile, before Ty claimed his lips once more.

"Better be."

You can only imagine the surprise the two girls experienced coming home to the boys kissing in the bathroom. Lucky for the boys they were not only accepting... but total slash/yaoi fan girls!

THE END

**Read, Review, Recycle!**

**What did you think of my first ever one-shot? Give me somethi****ng to work with people, so I can ****hopefully**** make the next one better. ****Do you have any ideas as to what the next story should be about? **


End file.
